Clash of the Divas
Clash of the Divas is the 54th episode of WWE Total Divas and the 9th in season four. Summary Paige gets the opportunity to train fellow Diva Cameron, but lands herself into trouble with WWE management; Nattie sets her sister up with Big E to get her out of the house and Bryan has problems with the way Brie dresses, coming up with a compromise. Recap OHHHHHH, don't you DARE be sour, it's a new “Total Divas” on E! and we are feeling the POWER ... of Natalya's matchmaking abilities. Looking for a way to get her sister Jenni out of her and Tyson Kidd's house, Nattie devises a plan that's too big to fail: She'll set her up with WWE Superstar Big E of The New Day. The ensuing double-date goes along swimmingly — literally. Jenni and E wind up in a hot tub — until Tyson starts grousing about more people squatting in his house. That brings up a family argument and, right as Nattie's finally about to cave and kick out her sister, Jenni decides to move out of her own volition. Problem solved, but will there be a second date?! Inquiring minds want to know. Speaking of inquiries, Daniel Bryan has several when Brie Bella steps out in various outfits that are a bit too skimpy for The Beard's taste. Upon learning that his wife's wardrobe is actually comprised of loaners from Nikki that she has no intention of ditching, Bryan kicks off a passive-aggressive war that culminates in him shutting off the water in the house so he can try out a new composting toilet. Deprived of running water, Brie has no choice but to capitulate and embrace the country-wife look that Bryan is going for. On the bright side, she gets to go on a shopping spree. Elsewhere, Paige's wild-child temper is landing her in one incident after another: First, she crashes a motorcycle and narrowly evades injury and, when she's asked to help fine-tune Cameron's in-ring skills at the WWE Performance Center, she ends up in a full-on fight with the former Funkadactyl. When Paige is cut from a show, she thinks it's the result of a punishment, and that earns her another reprimand from none other than Road Dogg. So, spurred on by various scoldings, advice from the veteran Divas and the tough love of the D-O-Double G himself, The Diva of Tomorrow resolves to grow up just ever so slightly. Image Gallery Clash of the Divas 2.jpg Clash of the Divas 3.jpg Clash of the Divas 4.jpg Clash of the Divas 5.jpg Clash of the Divas 6.jpg Clash of the Divas 7.jpg Clash of the Divas 8.jpg Clash of the Divas 9.jpg Clash of the Divas 10.jpg Clash of the Divas 11.jpg Clash of the Divas 12.jpg Clash of the Divas 13.jpg Clash of the Divas 14.jpg Clash of the Divas 15.jpg Clash of the Divas 16.jpg Clash of the Divas 17.jpg Clash of the Divas 18.jpg Clash of the Divas 19.jpg Clash of the Divas 20.jpg See also *WWE Total Divas External links * Total Divas #54 at WWE.com * Clash of the Divas on WWE Network